Yeshua
Yeshua and Jewish Kabbalah also similar to Nazarene Kabbalah is an Abrahamic religious aspect or link found through last few decades after funds, translations, studies and spreading of new religious material through 20th century and especially at hte end of it. Main premises of this link: # global spreading of Lurian-Ashlagian Kabbalah through such schools as Kabbalah Center and Bnei Baruch Learning Centre (ASHLAG RESEARCH INSTITUTE) beginning from the end of 20th century; # opening of famous 1945 gnostic goldmine fund of secret logia of Jesus from the Gospel of Thomas (Nag Hammadi Library). This fund (and other simlar new archeological funds) open advenced teaching of Jesus, not known for Christianity before; # development of Jewish concept of Yeshua, fairly different from Christian view of Jesus: through Messianic Judaism and various scools of Nazarene and concepts of Notzrim focusing on original Jewish teaching of Yeshua, using aramaic Peshitta and hebrew translation of NT (B'rit Hadasha). These concepts devoloped much earlier, at least from 19th century. Background premises of this topic are based on: # belief or knowledge, that Yeshua was a real historical person, that his teaching (as he himself states) was fulfillment of the Torah or written law # belief or knowledge, that Jewish Kabbalah started back from Abraham himself or times of Abraham (but not from Middle Ages or Renessaince) and is a Sod ha Torah, i.e. deepest spiritual level and key of all Torah This innovative religious trend of discussions and exploration within a modern Jewish Kabbalah study groups of former Christian background rises with a goal to understand deep links between Judaism and Christianity in general, i.e. Jewish Kabbalah and teaching of Yeshua especially. It tends to confirm (or deny) that logia of Yeshua have obvious allegories of secret Jewish mysticism with a level and type of allegory same to the Torah or the Zohar. The subject of Christian Kabbalah is well known in a West, but before expansion of ashlagian kabbalah all adherents of Kabbalah used non Jewish material of Mirandolla/Kircher Hermetic Quabbala. This occult latin interpratation in fact has nothing in common with real Jewish Kabbalah, so all links between Hermatic Quabbala and Jesus teaching were weak. Links were weak because other reason too - knowledge of logia of Jesus were weak at these times too. After 1945, when gnostic goldmine of Nag Hammadi Library was found times changed. But preparation, translations, studies, explorations of these unique texts continued few decades, until only 10 years ago we got a possibility to read and compare new collections of logia and good translations of old Kabbalah. That's why there are no deep studies, except New Age, esoteric or occult books on the subject. Infact - near subject. Lots of researchers are still working on these issues; numerous articles and hypothesis are being published by universities and academic centers like term paper writing service. Anyway this topic is of big importance for both correct understanding of Gospel of Thomas, all collection of logia, Quelle of New Testament and for Jewish Kabbalah studies too. Especially to those experts, who study important aspects of left and right lines inside Jewish Kabbalah. For studies of Kabbalah there is one essential but very deep topic. It is called kav or kavim, what is energy lines inside soul or Tree of Life. From the learning and practicing of these lines starts first point of ascension, evolution or spiritual work. A lot of books are written about this subject, while it remains obscure and difficult to understand. Reading of logia from Gospel of Thomas suddenly shows clear links to this obscure aspect of Kabbalah, especially sayings (47) Jesus said, "It is impossible for a man to mount two horses or to stretch two bows. And it is impossible for a servant to serve two masters; otherwise, he will honor the one and treat the other contemptuously. No man drinks old wine and immediately desires to drink new wine. And new wine is not put into old wineskins, lest they burst; nor is old wine put into a new wineskin, lest it spoil it. An old patch is not sewn onto a new garment, because a tear would result. Source (48) Jesus said, "If two make peace with each other in this one house, they will say to the mountain, 'Move Away,' and it will move away. What is exact explanation of what Rabbi Ashlag explains in his book "Shamati" about The Work Along the Three Lines Basic point seems to be allegories of the Tree of Life, i.e. 3 or 2 mystical lines or kavim (cinnor and cinnorot too). This subject is the very important for spiritual practice in ashlagian Kabbalah. The same aspect could be found through concept of 3 mystical Godhead personalities in Christianity as Trinity. These links encompass such Judeo-Christian topics: * discoveries of last 50 years and studies of secret logia of Jesus from the Nag Hammadi library (and other funds), * modern Jewish Kabbalah of rabbi Yehuda Ashlag, The Zohar, Sefer Yetzirah, Sefer haBahir, ARI, Yisrael Meir Kagan, high Kabbalah of haGRA, (and other kosher trends and rabbis) * Judaism * Messianic Jewish theology of last century, * Christianity * concepts of Jesus Common denominators are following: * Gilgulim neshamot and story of John the Baptist as (prophet|Elijah * Gilgulim neshamot and list of genealogy of Jesus from the beginning of Gospel of Matthew * Lost sheep of Israel and Gilgulim neshamot of Gerim Tzeddikim (Gospel of Matthew 10:5-6) * Trinity and Shalosh Kavim of the soul's tree * Five levels of soul, worlds, lights and Five Trees in of Thomas|GOT * Ten Commandments (Aseret aDibrot) and ten Sefirot * Paradise & PaRDeS * Two aspects of Messiah (ben David and ben Yosef) in New Testament * Little commandments of Gospel of Matthew 5:17-20 and 613 mitzvot * Tehyas Hameyshim or Resurrection of dead * Resurrection of dead and Chokhmah * Veil of the Holy of holies of Solomon's Temple and Masakh * Lashon hara and control of tongue (speech) * Ruah Hakodesh in Kabbalah and New Testament and much more. Explanation of terms: * modern knowledge of logia: Gospels of Thomas, Philip; Nag Hammadi Codex and similar modern discoveries i.e. NOT the old knowledge of logia before middle of XX age (especially Nag Hammadi Codex). * high Kabbalah including Ashalgs and GRA: modern discovery of biblical interpretations too, opened to translations and public only decades ago. This is NOT the middle ages version of occult Quabbala of Kircher and Taro circulated in esoteric, hermetic, magic and occult cirles of the West. Coclusion Jewish Kabbalah and secret teaching of Yeshua have not only a lot of common allegorical material, but a similar structure of knowledge. Till now Kabbalah seems to be the nearest key to hard, mysterious, controversial and difficult teaching of Yeshua (Jesus of Christians). References Books *Keys to the Kingdom: Jesus & The Mystic Kabbalah By Migene Gonzalez-Wippler Publisher: Llewellyn Publications http://www.kabbalahnation.orgKabbalah of Yeshua See also *Abrahamic religion *Bible *Christianity *Five Trees *Gnosticism *Jesus *Jewish Christians *Judaism *Judaism and Christianity *Judeo-Christian *Kabbalah *Messiah *Messianic Judaism *Messianic Jewish theology *Nag Hammadi Library *Nazarene (sect) *Torah *Trinity *Yeshua External links *Christ centered Kabbalah *Beyond The DaVinci Code - Did Jesus Study Kabbalah? *Yehuda Berg about Jesus & Kabbalah *Kabbalah: Fact or Fiction? article from Jews for Jesus *Forum of discussions about Yeshua and Kabbalah in Zohar *Mystic Teachings of Jesus from Kabbalah Blog of Michael Berg *Forum of discussions about Yeshua and Kabbalah in Kabbalah Center * Yeshua and Kabbalah * Nazarene Kabbalah * Discussion about kabbalah between Messianic Jews (in russian) * Shamati of Ashlag in english * What is cinnor or cinnorot - Talmud Eser Asfirot of Yehuda Ashlag (in russian) *Christian Kabbalah *Jesus Christ and the Kabbalah *Webring of Qabalah of TheWay of the Nazarene * Category:Bible Category:Christianity Category:Christian and Jewish interfaith topics Category:Jesus Category:Judaism Category:Judeo-Christian topics Category:Jewish mysticism Category:Gnosticism Category:Kabbalah Category:Non-traditional Kabbalah